Crossing the Threshold
by Baffledcoleman
Summary: The Doctor and Martha come across a certain detective during her darkest hour.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

She had had enough of this. Angel had screwed up her perception of life so much that she had screwed up her own life. She had been humiliated and fired by her own people, kicked out of the LAPD for being obsessed with things she couldn't explain. She couldn't explain some of the things to herself. Vampires, demons, a Law firm that worked for evil. The murder of her father by things that a couple of years ago she didn't believe existed. Her only guide through this, another one of those creatures, only apparently now fighting on the side of good.

The side of good? That was hard to believe at times. The amount of collateral damage caused by Angel seemed to be worse than he could reason to her. The fact that he had defended a wanted murderer to her face because she wanted to redeem herself didn't help. She'd had enough. Her life was out of control and she didn't have anything to hold on to. She had lost all her comrades, her support, her adopted family when they had kicked her out of the force. There was nothing left for her. Of course, her gun had been taken at the same time as she had been fired. That's why she was sat on the floor, a lethal cocktail of drugs and alcohol coursing through her veins as she waited for oblivion.

The phone call had been a cry for help, she realised. As much as she wanted to hate Angel, she had seen the good he had done, despite the damage. But the vengeful part of her just wanted to put this on his conscience, despite the fact that the death of a number of lawyers had apparently not bothered him. She ended the call and closed her eyes, willing oblivion to come. Willing it all to end. A weird whooshing rent the air, as the world started to go black. A blue box appeared.

Why would a British police box appear in her apartment? That was the last thought that went through her head as her eyesight faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Martha Jones watched the Doctor as he ran maniacally around the T.A.R.D.I.S control panel as he held forth about the wonders of the city of Los Angeles. They had decided to go there after the near miss that they had on the space ship with the living star.

"It's a beautiful place. The music scene in the eighties. They claim they built the city on rock and roll. Of course they didn't, but you wouldn't know from all the earthquakes. It does have a tough time in the early 2000s, a localised eclipse and the destruction of much of the city. They claim it was terrorists, but others claim it was down to the dragon…"

Dragon? Martha wondered if she had heard him correctly. The Time Lord could talk a mile to a minute, yet at the same time not talk about anything in particular. She thought she was able to understand him better after their several month sojourn in 1913, but alas he was just as maddeningly unable to figure out. And she wanted to understand him better. This amazing, annoying man. Who moved on from pain, yet held on to so much of it.

"It was rebuilt though, even after the destruction caused by the aliens in 2010." The Doctor stopped abruptly as the T.A.R.D.I.S whirred pointedly. The whole ship shook as she changed the time and destination of her materialisation.

"What are you doing this time?" The Doctor yelled, as Martha found herself holding onto one of the rails.

"Where's she taken us?" Martha asked.

The Doctor's hands flashed quickly around the console as he tried to figure out the answer. "We're in Los Angeles as intended. About two years before that eclipse. We appear to be in the apartment of one Kate Lockley, a detective in the LAPD." A pensive look formed on the face of the Doctor. "Why here? Why now?" He looked inquisitively around the T.A.R.D.I.S. Half expecting the ship answer.

Martha meanwhile was near to the door. "Well we're not going to find out in here, let's go."

The Doctor grinned, the manic energy that he held had come back. "Well said," He responded. He grabbed his long brown coat and moved to the door. "Be careful. You know what the Americans are like with their guns. And how I hate them."

"Americans?"

"No, guns. Anyway let's find out why we're here. Allons-y!" The Doctor opened the T.A.R.D.I.S. door and went through. Martha followed, bracing herself as ever for the unexpected. Things had a tendency to go crazy the very moment they stepped through those doors, as if the ship lead them into crazy situations on purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor looked at the state of Lockley's department with a sense of foreboding. Why was it is this state? There were piles of old books on a table. For some reason broken glass abounded in the kitchen. He paused as he saw the detective slumped on the floor surrounded by pill bottles, a bottle of Vodka slipping through her fingers as she passed out. He watched Martha rush past him, her medical training taking over, trying to find out the extent of the obvious overdose that had been taken. Not wanting to get in the way the Doctor moved to the books. Obviously the detective had been trying to research something. Maybe there was a link to her current situation in there.

He took a brief look around the apartment as he moved to the books. There were some photos of Kate and her father, no sign of a mother in any recent photos. He paused as his eyes fell on a number of commiseration cards. Opening one he noted the fact that her father had died in mysterious circumstances some months ago. He opened the books, keeping an eye on Martha as she dragged the unconscious detective to the shower.

He checked the publisher and date of the first book. Watcher's Council, 1898. The Watcher's Council? How had she got one of their books? Technically that organisation's library was had more security than Fort Knox had for gold. He looked at the book's contents. Vampires and Demons? Why had she been reading this? Was there a link to her father?

Next to the ramshackle pile of books he saw that there was a jotter pad. He looked over the notes. Noting the authors cited she had gone through all these books with a fine toothcomb. Not just reading then, obsessed. But why? He rifled through the notes again. Lots of references to the Vampire with a soul. She seemed to find it hard to believe that this could happen, and was trying to figure out this made it different to the rest.

That settled it. She had clearly met Angel, The Doctor knew that Spike would gain a soul in some years' time, but there was only one at this point. Angel. What had happened here for so much damage to have been caused to this woman's life that she would try to take it? And why was Angel linked to this? The Doctor knew that Angel had been reformed for some time.

He looked up as Martha walked up to him, holding a towel.

"How is she?" he asked.

Martha paused, trying to dry her hair. "She could have died." That was matter of fact. The Doctor waited for her to continue. "She'd had most of a bottle of Vodka. That wouldn't have killed her. What worries me are the Pills."

"What were they?" The Doctor asked.

"Somas." Came the reply from Martha. On seeing the Doctor's blank look she continued. "They're muscle relaxants. In small doses they are fine. Larger? Well there have been stories of professional wrestlers dying from them as they used too much to get some rest from their injuries and or get some sleep after a show and their hearts stopped."

The Doctor let his breath out slowly. "How many did she have here?"

"After I got Kate into her bed I took a look at her medicine cabinet. She had several bottles most were half full, unlike the one on the floor next to her. They dated back to last year."

That fit with what he had found with the cards. No wonder Martha was looking so serious.

"So we have a Cop who was taking drugs and was interested in the supernatural after the death of her father? This is not looking good. How long will she be out?"

"She was waking as I came back in. "

"It's time we ask her some questions."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Kate started awake, the sound of her bedroom door closing waking her. This was the last place she expected to end up. She had hoped for oblivion and given the situation of her life at the moment she wasn't the least surprised that she had failed in the attempt. Despite feeling woozy, she seemed fine, no doubt as a result of the people she could hear talking quietly in her living room. She jumped slightly at the knock on the door.

"Come in," she responded. Wincing at the light that came in she took stock of the two people who were stood at the door. A black woman in her mid-twenties. Jeans and a red leather jacket. This one had a tense look on her face, as if worried about the conversation that was to come. The man flanking her. Tall, thin, long brown coat. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties, yet his eyes said different. The way he carried himself, she realised, he had the bearing of a man used to being in charge, even if he tried hide that fact with the broad grin had plastered on his face.

"Detective Kate Lockley, how are you?" there was an undercurrent of seriousness in the man's voice despite the relatively light tone.

"Alive, surprisingly. And it's former detective." She amended.

The man looked surprised, but moved on. "Well I'm the Doctor and this is Martha Jones." He introduced himself and the woman. At the very least this one sounded like he came from England, like Angel's associate Wesley something-or-other

"Doctor who?" she asked

"Oh it's just the Doctor," the man responded. Martha mouthed the response as well, as if this was something that happened a lot.

Martha stepped forward suddenly, the worry on her face turning to a look of cool professionalism. "If you don't mind me asking what you were thinking using these," she gestured with one of the empty bottles of Somas. "These are extremely dangerous."

"As if it is any of your business." Kate decided to be blunt and hope to get rid of these people as quickly as possible.

"I'm training to be a Doctor, if I ever get back home that is." A pointed look at the Doctor and then she looked back at Kate. "So that makes it my business. Now tell me why I had to use my training to save your life tonight."

Kate groaned. She clearly wasn't getting away from this so easily. "Well my Dad was murdered, I've been having weird experiences that I can't cope with, or tell anyone about and I lost my job today. So I figured what the hell, might as well." She saw the Doctor's face harden, whereas Martha face softened considerably.

"Surely you could have told someone about it?" Martha's response was refreshingly naïve.

"What tell people that vampires and demons are real? I'd be locked up. Who'd believe me?"

"We would." The Doctor responded. "Tell us"

Kate looked at him, and decided to call his bluff. She started talking, pouring out all the detail of the last year or so as things took a sideways leap to the surreal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor listened to the tale told to him, trying to stay impassive. This was someone who apparently was a good detective whose life had turned incredibly dark as a result of coming into contact with Angel. Hardly a surprise, given the opposition Angel faced. And yet she clearly had been interested enough to try and find out more information about him and the fight he faced. The tales of her life, the fact that she had found her father dead, killed by vampires after Angel could do nothing. No wonder things had looked so bad for her.

"I was asked to explain why I had become obsessed with weird cases, and I couldn't and they fired me." The detective was finishing up. "My life was ruined by Angel, and he didn't even care."

"Why do you think he didn't care?" Martha asked

"He told me my problems weren't his, even if he caused them. All this because of some fight for redemption that he has."

The Doctor could see where Angel was coming from. He hated being blamed for stuff that wasn't his fault. But to just callously dismiss Kate like that, did not seem like the man he had heard so much about.

"When did he say this?"

"A few weeks back. He'd let some lawyers from Wolfram and Hart die, and there were some people that had got caught up in the cross fire. I blamed him."

Martha broke in at that point. "Look you're still feeling the effect of those drugs you took. Get some sleep, we will check in on you during the night."

Once again The Doctor found himself thankful for his companion's tact, especially as on this occasion there was no reasoning with the person involved. Getting up from the seat that was by the bed he moved to the door, turned round, wished Lockley a good night, and then shut the door. That hadn't gone well.

A frantic knocking at the apartment main door with a voice yelling for Kate served to make the evening more complicated. It was Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Angel got to the door and started knocking furiously, frustrated that it had taken him so long to get there. The events with Darla earlier in the evening had served to give him clarity, yet at the same time had unnecessarily delayed him in attempting to help a clearly desperate Kate Lockley. He yelled her name, hoping that she could hear him, not caring if he annoyed her neighbours.

The door opened. It wasn't Kate, it was The Doctor, albeit a little younger than he remembered. The time traveller looked surprised to see him, even a little annoyed. The young black lady behind him was giving him an accusing look, clearly something had happened that had served to put him in a bad light. It wouldn't be first time this had happened recently. The look of shock that Cordelia had when he had fired his people haunted him.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"We've met before I take it. No don't tell me, spoilers and all. If you know me you'll know that the T.A.R.D.I.S. brought me here because I was needed. Martha and I arrived just in time to save Kate. She took an overdose, which judging by your urgency you already know. Now tell me why she thinks you ruined her life." The intensity of the last sentence took Angel back. For someone who was over two hundred and forty years old he had never come across anyone with that authority, not even the Master.

"I didn't. She just blames me for the death of her father. It isn't my fault that she couldn't deal with the things I have to deal with on a nightly basis."

The Doctor looked mightily annoyed at him for saying this. Yet it was Martha who responded.

"You could have helped her."

"I tried." Angel related the story of what had happened with Penn and how she had been confronted with the supernatural. How she had researched him. How she had killed the vampires who had killed her father. "I did my best but events got out of hand."

"You fed off of her, didn't you? I noticed the bite scars on her neck." Martha had a look of distaste on her face at that.

"It was to save her life, we were undercover and I had to maintain the cover that I wasn't me."

The looks on both their faces told him they were unconvinced. Angel sighed. Then an idea came to him. It was a desperate idea, but one that might bring a soldier into the good fight.

"If I can't convince her why I fight, maybe you can. Would you be able to take her along my time line and show her why I fight?"

"The T.A.R.D.I.S. is not a toy. If we inadvertently changed anything in the past it could have irrevocable side effects. Paradoxes, that kind of thing," The Doctor answer hotly.

Angel could see the anger on his face, his companion however seemed to be thinking it over. Seeing that it was worth another try he spoke again:

"Don't just show her what I am like now, show her what I did as Angelus. Show her Drusilla. Show her what I did to Buffy."

Martha looked convinced. "It's worth a try," she ventured.

The Doctor looked at her, then at Angel again, his angered expression softening to one of resignation. Good, it seemed that he was finally convinced.

"Doctor, we need people for this fight. Whether it's here, in Sunnydale or in Cleveland. If we can convince Kate of the reason why I fight, maybe she can be convinced to join the fight."

"I don't like the idea, but I'll do it. And Angel you owe me so much if this works. When I call on you to help, you will have to help."

"I know. And the universe knows it when a good man goes to war."

The Doctor gave him a blank look at that. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Angel smiled enigmatically. "Spoilers!" he said then walked off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Kate woke up in the morning, feeling far better than she had the night before. She vaguely remembered the sound of knocking and Angel's voice shouting, but nothing else. Well apart from the people who had saved her life. She showered and got dressed, opened her bedroom door. To be met by a big blue box.

She took it in. She had seen things like these in photos. A British Police Box. And it was in her living room. She had thought she had seen it as a result of the cocktail of vodka and drugs that were in her system last night. This was no hallucination. This was real.

The sound of glass being swept up in the kitchen alerted her to the fact that she was staring dumbly at this thing. She stirred herself and followed the noise to where Martha was throwing broken glass into her bin. She looked around and saw that the Doctor was studying the books she had left on the table. He was making notes of specific dates.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Martha asked. You could see the steel this one had.

"Better than I was, so thank you." Kate found herself to be strangely grateful that these two had saved her life, despite the fact that last night she had wanted to end it all.

"So how long are you expecting to be here, I kind of need to find a new job and I don't want to seem to be a bad host."

"That all depends on you, Kate." This came from the Doctor. He looked grim, as if he was about to something that he really didn't want to do.

"Me?" Kate queried.

"Angel came here last night and asked us to impress on you why he fights." The Doctor responded. "I told him we'd show you, but only if you were willing."

"I know why he fights. It's because of his past I am not willing to look beyond harder than what those books say."

"Books aren't always the most reliable witnesses. Particularly these ones from the Watcher Council's Library. How you got hold of them, I have no idea." The Doctor was talking fast she noticed. "I don't want to tell you. I want to show you."

Kate was dumbfounded. The impossibility of what Angel wanted her to do was immense. What he had done had happened over the course of nearly three centuries. Had taken in numerous countries and uncountable deaths. It was impossible. There was no way to show her.

Her look of confusion and reluctance showed on her face. The Doctor moved swiftly to the blue box and opened the door. Humming could be heard from inside. "Take a look inside," he said.

Kate walked over to the box. There was no way more than two people could fit into it. She walked into it, and stopped. No way was this possible. She had to be hallucinating still. She pinched herself. Nope, not hallucinating or dreaming. Her rational mind, the mind that she used to sift through evidence and spot suspects lies told her it was both real and impossible.

"It's bigger on the inside." That sounded lame, but it was true. How was this possible?

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. The T.A.R.D.I.S for short. She's my spaceship. And She travels in time too."

Spaceship? Time travel? If it hadn't been for the fact that she had seen vampires and demons she wouldn't have believed it. Once thing was clear to. The sophistication of what she could see. This wasn't from Earth.

"You're not human then? She asked. It was an obvious question, but one that had to be asked.

"I'm a Time Lord."

The sheer audacity of that statement would have made Kate laugh under normal circumstances. However there was a ripple of pain in that answer. She looked at The Doctor's eyes. They not only held pain, but also a great weariness. He had seen many things she had realised. This was why he had given seeming short shrift to her negativity towards Angel.

"How old are you?"

"Just over nine hundred." That was old. And yet he looked young.

"Why do you look like you are in your mid-thirties then?"

"When Time Lords die we can regenerate ourselves, if we have the time. We can cheat death and change how we look. I've done this nine times. And all those times I have never been ginger."

That was a random way to end a crazy answer. Again Kate's horizons for weird shifted. And this left the time travel.

"So the plan is to show me what Angel has done and why he fights?"

Martha nodded. The Doctor merely looked at her, weighing her up. If it hadn't been for the things she had faced down as a cop she would have flinched.

"Well it's not like I have anything to do today."

"I have one rule for this trip. All of what we are about to see are fixed points in time. We can't change them even if we wanted to. This means you can't stop someone dying, or try to make events happen in a different manner." The Doctor looked grave, as if he had tried to change the past, yet had failed.

Kate considered the point.

"Let's do this. This just got heavy."

The Doctor grinned. "Great Scott!" he said and then hit the controls of the time machine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

A wastrel sired in an Alley.

An entire village murdered.

The murder of family of a man who hunted him, and the siring of his daughter.

A seer made to go mad, and then sired.

Many events like this. Events that disgusted Kate. Events that showed her how evil Angelus had been. The man who she saw in all events did not remind her of the man she knew in LA in the early twentieth century. This thing was malicious, sadistic and merciless. Driven by the pleasure of torture.

They stopped in Romania in 1898. Kate rushed out of the T.A.R.D.I.S., the need to vomit overwhelming. The last thing she had seen, had been just too hard to see.

Gaining the control of her stomach again she followed the two time travellers to a large bush where they were watching events unfold.

Kate started. This was when Angel had got his soul back. The air was charged with magic, as Angelus knelt on the floor, a gypsy man stood above him. The satisfaction of vengeance on the man's face.

The vampire in front of her looked pitiful as the import of all that he had done fell on his shoulders like a ton of bricks. The things he had done, to remember that and feel guilty over it? Kate realised the struggle that Angel must have had over the last century, just to hold it together, to deal with it.

They returned to the T.A.R.D.I.S., Kate mulling things over. There were something's that she had done, that she had regretted. Some of them haunted her, even after years at times had passed. Angel had a far worst burden to carry. And carry it did. It drove him on to do the things he did. But it didn't explain why he had started to fight when he did. She asked the Doctor to show her.

They jumped forward in time to late 1996. Kate watched as Angel tried to catch a rat to eat, the stench he gave off was pungent, even from their vantage point at the top of a building. She watched as a badly dressed man, apparently a balancing demon, challenged Angel to get into the good fight. She watched as Angel started to listen. Clearly he was being given hope.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. took them to a bright sunny day. Kate noticed that Angel was in a blacked out car, and he was watching a blonde girl walk down some steps. A middle-aged man came up to talk to her and she followed him. Kate realised with a start that she recognised the girl. Two years ago she had come into conflict with her over Angel during the case that resulted in that murdered Faith going to jail. Angel claimed she was no one at the time. Yet here she was, clearly important to Angel's decision to fight on the side of good.

"That girl, what's her name?

"Buffy Anne Summers," The Doctor answered. Kate heard a snort of amusement from Martha the sound of her name.

"Buffy isn't the weirdest name I'm ever heard," Kate said to Martha.

Martha grinned. "It's her middle name and surname I find amusing."

"Martha get your head out of the gutter," The Doctor said absently. "She's the new Vampire Slayer. One girl in all the world able to fight the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. They don't tend to live long."

Kate winced. Buffy was no older than fifteen. And yet she was having her life turned upside down. It wasn't fair. It made her want to help her, despite the fact that they were in the past at the moment.

They watched Angel watch Buffy kill her first vampire. They watched him make his decision to fight alongside her.

The next thing Kate knew they had ended up in a sewer. Angel was talking to the balancing demon again. She grinned as the demon stated that in his current state Angel couldn't go three rounds with a fruit fly. The Angel she knew was well trained and able to take down vampire without a stretch. Clearly the effect Buffy had had on him was one that had forced him to change his un-life around.

"I've seen enough. I can see why he fights." Kate was considering getting involved in helping she didn't know how though. It would be hard to work with Angel, due to her trust issues. Maybe with the slayer.

"There's a few things more you need to see"

She watched as the vampire and slayer fought together.

She watched as they fell in love.

She watched as he lost his soul due to a foolish loophole.

She watched Angelus try to end the world.

She watched as a young woman restored his soul.

She watched as Angel got sucked to hell.

She watched as he came back, more beast than man.

She watched as they orbited around each other, delaying the inevitable.

She watched as he broke both his and the slayer's heart as he broke up with.

She watched as they fought together for the last time, before leaving. Disappearing into the smoke of a school they had blown up to destroy the biggest demon she had ever see.

The things he had gone through to fight for his redemption, to fight for the side of good. Her hatred for him paled at the good he had done. She understood know why Wesley, Cordelia and Gunn fought alongside him. The decision was simple she needed to fight alongside the white hats. How and where eluded her though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Lorne looked up from his sea breeze in surprise. A Time Lord? In Caritas? This was something he had never expected to happen. The Doctor's mere presence was uncomfortable. The mere power of the Time Lord's aura as he walked into Caritas was enough to potentially floor him. He was flanked by Angel, and two women he didn't recognise. Time to make like a good host and find out who his guests were.

"Hello Angel cakes, and hello Doctor. You." He paused looking pointedly at the Doctor. "I'm not going to read as I want to be able to walk away from this conversation with my brains intact. I can tell you though that you are not alone. Angel why are you here, and who are your friends?" He asked, gesturing at the two women.

"Kate needs to find her path. Whether she stays and fights here or elsewhere. I'm not sure about Martha." Angel answered.

Lorne briefly explained the process and Kate got up on stage and chose a song. Under the Bridge by The Red Hot Chilli Peppers. Lorne winced as he saw what she had been through and then focussed on what he could see about her future. Sunnydale. Being trained to fight, and then being used to train others. A former watcher with a tough side that she could learn more than mystical things from.

Kate finished singing and then approached him. "You have been through a lot sweetie," he said. "You know where you are going. Sunnydale to help the slayer fight. You have much training my young Padawan, but you will train those who come." She smiled then went back to where Angel and The Doctor were.

Next up Martha. Torn by Natalia Imbruglia. Huh, that was a first. But he could see clearly that she was torn. Between her love for The Doctor and the love for her family and her calling as a Doctor. She saw a man, wounded by a blonde's love for a man who had taken her to the stars, with Martha fighting alongside him. And something about a story that she had to tell. He related this to her. And then went to get a stiff drink as he had seen the slaughter that was and wasn't to come. A Paradox caused by a rogue time traveller.

He watched as they left. These people fought for good. These people were champions even if some of them didn't know it yet. He could see that Kate doing well. The question was which former watcher though. That wasn't clear. He grinned. As The Good Doctor said wibbly wobbly timey wimey.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

Kate walked up to the Angel Investigations intermediate office. She'd had some things to sort out at her apartment before heading to Sunnydale, and had loaded most of her stuff on the T.A.R.D.I.S. prior to coming here. She was able to overhear Angel asking Wesley to be able to work for him. Clearly there had been some other problems that Angel had caused while he had gone dark.

She knocked on the door, and all eyes turned towards her. She saw looks of surprise, which hardened to looks of belligerence, as Wesley, Cordelia and Gunn turned towards her. She didn't blame them she hadn't been fair on them or Angel and she had come to make amends before leaving.

"What are you doing here?" She was surprised at the intensity of the growled question from Cordelia.

"I'm here to apologise for my behaviour towards all of you. I acted out of ignorance, and I should have listened to all of you." The looks of confusion on their faces at that statement told her she needed to clarify.

"I went through a dark time recently and a friend showed me why you fight. I didn't understand before, but I do now."

"Lots of that going around." Cordelia snarked, glancing at Angel.

"I also want to say goodbye to you all. I'm headed to Sunnydale to help the Slayer."

Cordelia looked surprised, Wesley smiled, and Gunn looked at her with a new level of respect.

"I realise that you could knock me out with one punch, but are you sure you want to head there? It's a hellmouth and you had enough trouble with what goes on here."

Kate smiled at Cordelia. She had been shown by the Doctor a lot of the crazier stuff and she knew that she could handle it.

"I can. You don't have to worry about me."

Wesley stepped forward to shake her hand. "Good luck. I'm sure you'll be a major help to Buffy. However I am sure you will need weapons more to your liking than stakes and crossbows so follow me."

Wesley took her to a cupboard, and gave her two pistols and a shotgun. "You have crossed a threshold, so it seems right to give you a boon of some kind. I have spares and these are effective against anything that you will face. They won't kill vampires but that is why there is a slayer."

"I'm not longer a cop, won't I get in trouble for using these in Sunnydale? I don't have any permits."

She watched as a thin smile appeared on Wesley's face. "The Sunnydale Police are, in my experience, not very good. You'll have not trouble with them."

Kate thanked him, then winced as Cordelia let out a shriek of pain. Angel moved quickly to keep her from falling.

"What is it Cordelia? What do you see?"

"Sunnydale, next year. Buffy's house. Someone's going to shoot her, and a dark power is going to rise."

Kate rushed out of the office to the T.A.R.D.I.S. which was in the street below. She clearly had to get somewhere the fast way and she knew someone who could help.


End file.
